


Those who, after a swim, find the sensation of water dribbling out of their ears erotic

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [24]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character of Color, Enemas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Those who, after a swim, find the sensation of water dribbling out of their ears erotic

Zuko remembered swimming on Ember Island, some of the few happy memories he had of his childhood. Water had never been his element but there was something special about coming out of the ocean, ears stopped up. It was the the sloshing disorientation and disequilibrium, thrown off balance as he usually never enjoyed but nothing malicious in it like the continual barbs thrown his way by Azula. It was the muffled stillness of the world, muted like underwater even though you were in the air, and peaceful for once; he could hear his breath. But most of all, it was the sudden breaking of the seal and that dribbling rush of water warm from his body and blood and the sudden in-rush of sound and life. But that was nothing to the feel of this--Katara, inexorable as the ocean, pushing water up inside his ass, more and more until he felt close to bursting, but for her he could hold it. To avoid her scorn, her disappointment, to let her know that he could take anything, he could hold it in no matter how she directed the water’s flow. And then when he felt himself trembling with it, the need and the shame and the lack of control, then she would force it out of him, the water rushing out of his ass like the sob escaping his throat, leaving him washed clean, emptied, relieved.


End file.
